Un amigo incondicional
by Kitsune McCormick Lawliet
Summary: Kyle descubrirá que Stan no es el único en quien se puede confiar...K2. Mi primer fic SP, reviews!


**Un amigo incondicional**

**(N/A): Mi primera historia SP... esta historia se me ocurrió durante la casa de una amiga, solo una idea, bastante simple, consiste en unos cuantos recuerdos sobre un suceso... Disclaimer: South Park y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores Matt Stone y Trey Parker. **

**Bueno aquí vamos... **

-_Stan...-_ pensaba cierto niño pelirrojo_- debo buscar a Stan_- Kyle corría en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo, pero... alguien se cruzo en su camino... ese alguien... no se veía muy bien... parecía vestir con ropa desgastada y sucia, ese alguien... era Kenny

-KYLE, te estuve buscando...- el rubio se apresuro a abrazar al pelirrojo, pero este lo empujo hacía un lado...

- ahora no, Kenny, estoy buscando a Stan-

-pero...

- ve a jugar con Cartman o algo, yo estoy ocupado- dijo Kyle desapareciendo en la lejanía...

- eres un... ahh no importa- Kenny bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo, camino a paso lento desapareciendo, también, del lugar...

_Flashback_

_-Kyle... ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Stan quien se encontraba en la habitación de Kyle, de pie entre Kenny y Butters._

_-¿tu que crees?- dijo Kyle volteando a ver a sus amigos- Ese culo gordo dijo pura mierda a la policía... ahora quieren llevarnos a mi y a mi familia a la cárcel..._

_-¿por que?- _

_- por que ese mojón me odia..._

_Fin flashback_

El pequeño Kyle corría con todas sus fuerzas... tenía que ver a su amigo.

- _tengo que agradecerle_- pensaba el judío- _no puedo creer que tengo un amigo tan bueno_...

_Flashback_

_- Tienen suerte...- decía un oficial de policía- alguien pago una fianza para su libertad._

_-¡STAN!- y Kyle corrió hacia la casa del pelinegro... Kyle estaba seguro de que Stan era quien lo había salvado..._

_Fin flashback_

Kyle llego a su destino, la casa verde oscuro de dos pisos **(n/a: la casa de Stan) **llamo a su puerta...

-¿Kyle?- pregunto el muchacho del pompón rojo, mientras habría la puerta-¿que haces aquí?

-vine a agradecerte-dijo Kyle- en serio, no tenías que hacerlo.

-Kyle, no tengo idea de que hablas... ¿puedes venir mas tarde? ahora estoy ocupado-

- pero...

- oye, Wendy me esta esperando...

- entonces... ¿Tú no fuiste el que pago la fianza?-

- Kyle ahora estoy ocupado... nos vemos luego- dijo Stan cerrando la puerta.

-pero... ESPERA- Kyle pensó en el muchacho de cabellos dorados...- no, Kenny no pudo haberlo hecho... ¿oh si?

Kyle corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la casa del muchacho del anorak naranjo... pero la casa estaba rodeada de policías...

- ¿que pasa?- le pregunto Kyle a un policía.

- encontraron un chico muerto- respondió friamente el policía- al parecer se suicido...-

-¿QUE?- Kyle se dirigió a ver a su amigo, evitando a todos los oficiales y policías... pero ahí estaba, Kenny con una soga al cuello...

-¡NO! ¡NOOOO!- Grito Kyle… pero en ese momento salto y miro hacia su alrededor... estaba en su habitación... **todo había sido un sueño…**

**- **Kenny, Kenny- balbuceaba Kyle con el sudor frio corriendo por su frente…

Era lunes así que Kyle se alisto para ir a la escuela, mas rápido que de costumbre. Kyle se salió corriendo de su casa y se dirigió hacía el paradero, pero no estaban ni Cartman, ni Stan, ni Butters… solo Kenny.

-¡KENNY!- Grito Kyle abalanzándose sobre Kenny, haciendo que los dos se cayeran al suelo- disculpa Kenny…

-¡QUE CARAJO!- gritó agresivo Kenny mientras se sonrojaba- ¿¡QUE COÑO TE PASA!

- Kenny- decía Kyle mientras abrazaba a Kenny, aun en el suelo- gracias por salvarme eres muy buen amigo… te debo una…

- deja de hablar mierda, Kyle, no tengo idea de que coño hablas- dijo Kenny mientras se levantaba, pero miro a Kyle quien parecía afectado por la actitud agresiva que acababa de recibir- ¿te encuentras bien, Kyle?- dijo Kenny mientras ayudaba a Kyle a levantarse del suelo

- si solo que… creí que… no importaaaaa!- Kyle, mientras se levantaba, se resbalo con un trozo de hielo que se encontraba a sus pies… haciendo que este estrellara sus labios con los de Kenny… se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos, luego se separaron…

- Kenny lo siento- decía Kyle- no quería…

- eso fue… interesante-

- ¿interesante?- justo en ese momento llegaron Cartman y Stan, quienes no habían visto nada de lo sucedido.

- hola chicos- saludo Stan- ¿Qué hacen?

- Na… nada- tartamudeo Kyle, quien sentía como era observado pícaramente por un rubio, que en uno de sus sueños,… le salvo de una jugarreta de Cartman…

**N/A: que les parece? espero que hayan disfrutado la historia… por favor reviews!**


End file.
